warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
BFG X
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Artillery Shelling The BFG X may Fire upon Open Ground due to its ability to Target without clicking on a structure or unit. *Artillery Shelling must be activated prior to firing in order to select its target area. This may be done in 1 of 2 ways ( With the BFG X selected ) : **''Press A'' on the Keyboard **Click on the Command Button *Once a Target Area has been selected the BFG X will continuously fire at that spot until cancelled. **Cancel by Re-Targeting, Stopping the Unit, or issuing a Move, Hold Position or Fire at Will command. *To Select a different Target Area the previous targeting order must be canceled prior to being re-activated. Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The BfG X drastically reduced the Repair Time for all Levels in the Game Update of Dec 02, 2015. *The BfG X reduced the Upgrade Times for all Levels in the Game Update of Dec 02, 2015. *The BfG X gain the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Dec 02, 2015. *The BFG X was introduced via Shadow Ops Campaign #3 - Scorched Earth - ( Jan 28, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The BFG X utilizes Artillery Shelling that allows targeting of a specific ground location instead of a Unit or structure. *Shots fired from the BFG X produce a standard 360 Degree Splash and NOT the Rolling Splash produced by the BFG. *Tee BFG X is immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. *The BFG X is immune to the Scramble ( ) Status Effect. *The BFG X has slow acceleration, taking approximately 3 seconds to reach its movement speed of 2.0. *The BFG X starting at, Levels 11 produces a different projectile **a Single, more accurate projectile with a splash radius is fired. *The BFG X has an undisclosed damage reduction vs nearly all attack types *The BFG X can still do attack moves by selecting with another unit. It cannot do attack move by clicking ONLY the unit and press A. Trivia *Prior to the release of the Dec 02, 2015 Game Update the BFG X had a full Repair Time of 14h 15m *''Pixel Sheet Code : 122'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Ground Unit with the ability to target specific open ground ( Artillery Shelling ) '' - BFG X *Shadow Ops First : **''First X Unit to be offered as a Shadow Ops Campaign Prize'' - BFG X - Scorched Earth Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum '( 01/28/15 ) - 'Scorched Earth - Shadow Ops Campaign ( Official ) - BFG X Information Gallery - Animated Animated BFG X Word Logo.gif|BFG X Word Logo Animated BGF X Info.gif|BFG X Info Animated BFG X Command Tutorial.gif|Command Tutorial BFG-X-AttackGround.gif BFG-X-TargetGround-Animation.gif|Artillery Shelling Targeting BFG-X-Animated-5.gif|Firing Gallery BFG-X-ShadowOpsDescription.png|Shadow Ops Description BFGX-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message BFG-X-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message BFG-X-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message BFG-X-AttackGround.png|Activate Artillery Shelling BFG-X-LargePic.png|Large Pic BFG-X-Dead.png|Destroyed Gallery - Historical BFG X war commander email.png|Email Announcement Introducing The BFG X GameUpdate_12-02-2015.png|Game Update: Dec 02, 2015 New Levels Video Navigation Category:X Unit Category:Artillery Category:Land Vehicle Category:Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Shadow Ops Campaign Prize Category:Prize Draw Item Category:A to Z Category:Tank